Living a Lie
by jujubean21
Summary: What happens when a drunken kiss goes too far? How will it change Blaine and Rachel's lives forever? When two friends are forced to live a lie, will love concur all? Klaine Fic Spoilers for all 4 seasons - mainly quotes used Beginning few chapters are Blaine-centric. Rachel obviously plays an important part but she is not focused on. Kurt gets introduced in Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Blaine woke up with a splitting headache. The little amount of sunlight that was showing through the edges of the curtains was almost blinding and definitely did not help his headache at all. He slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was. His mind was still clouded and he was in a hung over daze. As his eyes focused he saw enough pink, purple, and stuffed animals to make a unicorn want to throw up. He was in Rachel's room, more importantly he is was in Rachel's bed. Why was he in Rachel's bed? "How much did I drink last night? What the hell happened?" Blaine muttered to himself as he tried to sit up.

He slowly pulled himself up and put his legs over the side of the bed. Very slowly; every movement made him feel like he was getting hit in the head with a brick. '_I am never drinking again.'_ He thought to himself. He turned his head to find Rachel sleeping peacefully next to him. The covers where draped across her torso noticing that she wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra. '_Last night must have been one hell of a party._' This wasn't the first time he has slept over Rachel's house, in fact, it was a regular occurrence. After all Rachel is his best friend. This time felt different. It felt weird and he wasn't quite sure.

When he stood up, ready to shuffle to the bathroom, he realized what was wrong. Panic rushed through him as he stood there realizing that he was naked. "Why the fuck am I naked. What happened?" He gathered all the strength he had and ran into Rachel's bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he tried to calm his breathing, but what he saw only made his breathing more erratic. He allowed his eyes to focus and let the early morning, hung over daze clear from his head. He opened his eyes and looked at his naked body in the mirror. His neck and chest was littered with little purple bruises.

"No, no, no, no. That did NOT happen. Focus Blaine, focus. What happened last night?" He pleaded with his reflection in the mirror. He ripped her fluffy pink towel off the door and wrapped it around his waist before sliding down the wall. With his elbows on his knees he buried his face in his hands trying to remember something that happened last night. Maybe it wasn't Rachel, there were other people at the party last night, right?

_"Let's play spin the bottle! Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Rachel screamed into her dad's microphone in the basement. All the members of the Glee club formed a circle on the floor as Rachel stumbled around looking for something to use as a board. She found a checkers game and ripped the board out of the box, throwing the checkers on the floor in the process. She practically fell on the floor as she put it and an empty wine cooler box on the floor. The first few spins were fun, Sam and Quinn, then Brittany and Christina. "MY TURN!" Rachel yelled as she practically threw herself at the bottle. It landed on Blaine. They were both drunk and leaned in for what should have been a chaste peck. Only in their inebriated state, it turned into a passion filled full on make out session. "We should take this upstairs." Rachel whispered in his ears bringing herself to her feet. Blaine followed her up the stairs._


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Rachel and Blaine talked about what happened and moved past the awkwardness. They were best friends, they weren't going to let a drunken hook up ruin that. They just both vowed to never drink again.

"So, son, are you going to bring your girlfriend to dinner Friday?" Blaine's father, Richard, asked while Blaine sat in the kitchen doing his homework.

"Rachel? Uh, yea, I guess. I'll ask her." Mr. Anderson just nodded and went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing. No, Rachel wasn't his girlfriend but it was just easier to let his father think they were. Richard Anderson would never accept Blaine for who he was, and Blaine was mostly sure, that is gay. The whole situation with Rachel just confused him. Before that night he thought that he was gay, but he slept with Rachel. There had to be something there. Maybe he was bi?

Blaine slammed his book shut and laid his head down on the table. He was so overwhelmed with everything going on. Why couldn't life just be easy? He took a deep breath and took out his phone.

To Rachel (6:04 PM): Hey Rach, can I come over? I need to talk to you.

He sat back in the chair staring at his phone. He wasn't really expecting her to answer; the Berries were probably in the encore of dinner theatre. He packed up his books and threw them in his satchel before running upstairs.

From Rachel (6:25 PM): Of course. See you soon? xo

To Rachel (6:26 PM): I'm on my way.

Blaine was already in his swear pants and t-shirt, seeing as he wasn't expecting to go anywhere. He contemplated changed, but he was just too mentally exhausted to care. He picked up his keys, wallet, and cell phone and jogged down the stairs. His father was reading the newspaper in the sitting room. "Hey dad I'm going over to Rachel for a while."

"That's fine Blaine. Be home by curfew." He replied without even looking up from his paper.

*x*x*

When Blaine got to Rachel's house he let himself in just as he normally did. He has known the Berries since he was five. Misters Berry were in the kitchen and after a quick hello Blaine dashed up to Rachel's room. He entered her room and slowly closed the door behind him. Rachel was laying down in bed, looking half dead to the world.

"Hey Rach, are you okay?" Blaine asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yea, I'm okay, I've just been really tired. All the rehearsals for sectionals must have me worn out." She manages a weak smile and sits up to face Blaine. "Enough about me, what did you want to talk about?"

Blaine kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up to sit crisscross on the bed. "I can't stop thinking about what happened." Rachel frowned at him but didn't say anything. "All it did was really confusing and I don't even really remember most of it."

"Why are you confused? We made a mistake, it's not the end of the world. I bet it's not even the worst thing we will do this year."

"Because Rachel, I thought I was gay." Surprisingly enough, Rachel didn't look shocked. She furrowed her eye brows and leaned in to give him a hug.

"I always knew that honey. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Now Blaine definitely did have a shocked expression on his face.

"What? How did you know?" Rachel took hold of Blaine's hands are held the tightly.

"Blainers, I have gay dads. I have excellent gaydar. So, now, why are you confused?"

"Because I thought I was gay, like 100% gay, but we had sex. I mean there had to be _something_ there, some kind of feelings or thoughts for that to happen."

"Blaine, you were drunk, there doesn't have to be feelings involved for a drunken hook up. From what I heard it happens all the time."

"I don't know, Rach, I just don't know." Blaine buried his head in his hands and sighed. He had so many emotions running through his body he just didn't even know what to say anymore. Rachel was right, they were drunk, drunk people tend to be like that. It still didn't change the fact that he was still ridiculously confused about the whole situation.

"Come here hunny, come lay down with me for a little while. Just relax, let your mind do the talking for you." Blaine managed a halfhearted smile and he laid down next to Rachel, lying his head on her ridiculously pink and frilly pillows.

They laid there in silence for about ten minutes until Blaine heard a light snoring coming from the left of him. Rachel was out cold. _'She must really be worn out, it's not even eight.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he got out of the bed. He put his shoes on and headed home. On the drive back to his house he hoped that his father would have already retired for the night by the time he got home. He was not in the mood to deal with his shit tonight.

*x*x*

Blaine picked Rachel up for school on Wednesday; same as he did every morning, but as soon as she stepped into the car he knew something was not right. As soon as he saw her he felt is stomach do a complete 360. Rachel looked exhausted and pale. Something was not right.

Rachel got into the car and slumped back as far as she possibly could. Blaine could tell she was miserable. "Hey Rachel, are you okay? Are you getting sick?"

"Blaine, can we not go to school today? We need to talk." That was it. Blaine was going to be sick. Only bad things happen when people say those four deadly words; we – need – to – talk.

"Uh – yea, do you want to go to my house? My parents should be gone by now."

"Yea. Okay." Rachel turned her head to look out of the window and Blaine reversed out of her driveway. The drive back to the house was accompanied by a long awkward silence; their minds both reeling with thoughts, fears, and possibilities.

Once back at Blaine's house they head up to his room and sit on his bed. Much the same as they did just days prior at Rachel's house.

"So Rachel, talk to me, what's wrong."

Rachel looked down at her hands and she fidgeted with her fingers. "I don't know how to tell you this." Blaine watches a single tear flow down her cheek.

"Rachel. What's wrong? Just tell me. You are freaking me out! You're not dying or anything are you?"

Poor oblivious Blaine. "No, I'm not dying." Rachel manages to chuckle. "I – I'm late Blaine."

"Yea, we are both late, school started 20 minutes ago. So, what's wrong?" He replied forcefully.

Rachel looked up and made sure to make eye contact with Blaine. "Not like _that_. I'm _late_ late."

Blaine's eyes flew open as his mind put two and two together. "Oh my God." He chokes out. "I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine jumped off the bed and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Nausea overcame him and he kneeled on the floor dry heaving into the toilet. Now those were two words he honestly never expected to hear in that context in his life. The scene replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn't get the words out of his head. 'I'm late. I'm late. I'm late.' was repeating through his head like a broken record.

After about five minutes of heaving he felt slightly less nauseated. He picked himself up to his feet and splashed his face with cold water. _Deep breaths Blaine. Just breathe. You can't leave Rachel in there. Breathe. YOU FUCKING IDIOT! _ Blaine's thoughts were pretty much attacking each other for dominance he was so screwed up emotionally at that point. He takes a deep breath and goes back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just panicked there for a second." He said sitting back down, closer to her this time.

"It's okay, I did the same thing."

"So do you know for sure if you're = you know?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"No, I brought a test. I wanted you to take it with me. I just want you to know Blaine, if I am, it's yours. I've only ever been with you."

"I know Rach. Let's go take the test. Hopefully we are freaking ourselves out over nothing."

"Ok." Rachel took the box out of her bag and went into the bathroom.

While she was gone Blaine threw himself back on his bed, fists in his face. How could he be so stupid? How did this happen?

_Rachel broke their passionate, albeit, sloppy kiss. "Do you have pro-pro- um a condom?" She was too drunk to even get the word protection out right. Blaine looked down at her. "Nope, don't worry though Rach. Nuh-thin is gon' happen." He managed to slur out. Rachel kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist._

The memory came back to him and hit him like a freight train. "SHIT! How could I be so fucking stupid?" He scolded himself. _'What are we going to do?_' He sat up and stared at the door waiting for Rachel to come out. His heart was in his throat and was racing at a speed that could not be considered healthy.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. "Now we wait." She said in a voice just over a whisper. Blaine stood up and opened his arms, inviting her to come over. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and they stood silent in each other's embrace for the next few minutes.

Blaine felt Rachel pull away and sigh deeply. "Will you come with me? I can't do this by myself."

"Of course." The two friends locked their hands together and walked into the bathroom. The thirty second walk felt like an eternity. Simultaneously the both closed their eyes as they stood in front of the sink. They both took a long; deep breathe before opening their eyes and looking down at the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

'PREGNANT' the test read clear as day. There was no mistaking it. This wasn't a two line for positive, one line for negative test. This had actually letters that formed a word. One single word that will change their lives forever. Rachel felt weak at the knees and Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around her body to support her so she wouldn't fall.

"Come on." Blaine whispered to her as they walked to his bed. They pulled back the duvet and pulled it atop of them as they laid down facing each other, Blaine not once letting Rachel go. After a few minutes the initial shock wore off and Rachel started crying. Within a matter of seconds she was sobbing and Blaine followed suit. They laid there still holding each other and cried themselves to sleep.

Blaine woke up several hours later to find Rachel still sleeping. Even though he face was stained with tear tracks and her eyes were puffy she looked peaceful. This was the last time she would look peaceful for a very long time. He lifted his hand and pushed the hair out of her face and back behind her ear. Even though he was still completely screwed in the head, it had to focus his attention on Rachel. He had to make this right. He could only imagine the thoughts that were running through her head. He knew Rachel Berry in and out. He could read her like a book. After the initial – ohmigodmydads – fiasco she would focus attention to how the situation actually looked. She was 16 and single, how could she explain a baby with her best friend. Not just any best friend, but her gay best friend. It's not like anyone knew, but still, the point still stands. It was at that moment he made his decision. He made his bed and he had to sleep on it, he was going to be a man and do right by Rachel.

Rachel woke up shortly after Blaine did. "Hey." She muttered barely audibly.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Like my life is over."

Blaine sat silent and just stared at her. "None of that. No it's not. Let's figure out what we are going to do right now and worry about the future another day."

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, it's your decision and I am here for you no matter what you decide."

"But Blaine, that's where you're wrong. It's not just my decision. It's ours. This is OUR baby. That means it's OUR decision. We have to make it together." They sat in another silence, this time it wasn't awkward.

A few minutes later Blaine spoke up. "Tell me what you want and we will talk about that."

"Okay, I've been thinking about it for a few days now. Ever since I realized that I was late. I could never have an abortion. That's out of the question. I cannot see myself doing that. I think – I think I want to keep it." Rachel studied Blaine's face, which remained unchanged during this whole conversation.

"Okay. Can I be honest with you?" Rachel nodded. "I was hoping you would say that. I don't think I could ever see myself signing away my child or see you having an abortion."

"Okay."

"Well, it's official. We're going to have a baby."

"Yea. But Blaine," Here it comes, he knew what was next. "How are we going to explain this to everyone? What are they going to think?"

"They will think that we made a stupid mistake. It's something couples do all the time."

"But we aren't a couple."

"We are now. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"But Blaine, we don't need to be in a relationship to be here for each other. Besides, you're gay Blaine. It's not fair of me to keep you attached at my hip. You deserve to be happy, go find somebody."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Rachel. My dad already thinks you're my girlfriend and you're dads will take the situation a lot better if we are together. I think Leroy might have a heart attack at the thought of his daughter having a one night stand with a gay man. And besides Rachel, this is Lima, where in the world am I going to find somebody. Let's get through high school Rachel. We will worry about everything else later. Now, how are we going to tell our parents?"

"That's the worst part. My dads are already suspicious. They have seen how tired and sick I am. They think I have the flu and they want to take me to the doctors. I can't let them find out like that. I have to tell them first. I can't lie to them, I feel horrible evading everything already."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Please?"

"Come on, let's just get it over with. Trying to hide it from them is only going to make it worse than what it is."

*x*x*

The talk with Hiram and Leroy went as expected. There were many tears, much confusion, and Blaine was pretty sure he was going to end up buried in the backyard. The conversation ended with the Misters Berry asking Blaine to leave so that they could talk to Rachel privately. Playing his part he gave Rachel a peck on the forehead before quietly retreating from the house.

He drove home with a pounding headache and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and sleep forever. When he walked through the door he quickly realized that was not going to happen.

The second Blaine walks through the door his is bombarded by his mother. "Blaine Michael Anderson you have some fucking explaining to do."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You know that tonight is laundry night."

"Um, okay-"

"You know that I go into your room to make sure that I have everything right."

Shit.

"Please tell me why the fuck I found this in my 16 year old son's room." She threw the hand that was behind her back up showing the test that still read, clear as day, PREGNANT.

"Um. Mom, I-" Blaine couldn't get any more words out before he complete broke down into a hysterical heap on the floor at her feet. The cried harder than he did all day, which he was bewildered about because he thought for sure he couldn't cry anymore. All the frustration, all the angst, all of the confusion he felt poured out of his eyes as he sobbed as his mother's feet. He spent the day trying to be strong for Rachel, but it was amazing how, when faced with your own mother, you can let all the weight on your shoulders free.

His mother slowly dropped to the floor with Blaine and embraced him in a hug. They sat there, on the floor of the foyer, wrapped in each other's arms, warm tears running down each of their cheeks. They didn't even notice the door open and Mr. Anderson to be standing there.

"What the hell is all this?" He demanded. Blaine and Julia looked up at him and quickly rose to their feet.

"We talk about it later." Julia attempted to tell her husband.

"No, we can talk about it now. I want to get this over with so I can just figure everything out."

"Someone tell me what is going on." Richard demanded looking more annoyed that concerned with the fact that he walked in on his son and his wife crying on the floor.

"Rachel's pregnant." There was an awkward silence and Blaine thought he was seeing things, but he thought he saw a glimmer of hope in his father's eyes.

"Oh thank God."

"Wait, WHAT?" Blaine and Julia replied in astonishment.

"Oh please Julia, finally, some confirmation that we actually raised a man."

"What?" Blaine was becoming furious. "What do you mean 'raised a man'?"

"Finally you gave me some proof that I didn't raise a fag." Blaine was taken aback by his father's harsh reply. He disliked his father before; he was really starting to hate him now. Blaine stood there shocked for about a minute as Richard just smiled and laughed. Blaine has never seen his father that happy, but yet evil before.

"Seriously what the fuck are you talking about?" Blaine spat, waiting for the hand that was most likely going to strike him for speaking in such a manner to his father.

But instead of hitting him, his father laughed even harder. "Oh Blaine, you are full of surprises tonight. Don't act so shocked. I know your little secret; I'm not a fucking idiot. But now, given the circumstances, you can no play house with your little girlfriend and I don't have to worry about you bringing shame on our family. And now, while I appreciate you finally growing a pair of balls, if you ever speak in such a manner to me again, I can assure you, you will not like the consequences."

Blaine stared at his father, positive that he was going to explode if he opened his mouth again. The amount of rage that was flowing through his body outweighed any feelings he had earlier in the day. He turned around and walked up the stairs and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. He turned on his iPod and just laid down on his bed, ignoring the world and letting the music take over his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to make it through the end of the school year with minimal time lost. They had managed to schedule all of Rachel's doctor's appointments around their school and Glee schedules. Rachel managed to perform lead for all three competitions. They had even come in 10th place in the country during their Nationals. Rachel can't help but to think they didn't win because there she stood, seven months pregnant. That couldn't look good. Oh well, there was still next year.

After classes on the last day of school Blaine and Rachel headed to Rachel's house for dinner. It had been a regular occurrence since they began 'dating.' At school they played their part well. They held hands in the hallway and would 'steal' kisses in the hallway. Everyone thought that they were crazy in love, the "it" couple among their friends.

"If there is one thing I am happy about all of this is that I am due in the middle of the summer. It's going to be so nice just sitting for a few weeks before she comes."

Blaine nodded and smiled at her before he got lost in his thoughts.

_There Blaine sat; he was next to Rachel who was laying on the exam table, nervous smile plastered on her face. Misters Berry were standing behind Blaine, both with a hand grasping each shoulder. Blaine doesn't remember a time that he was this excited for something. They were about to see their baby for the first time. "Ready Rachel? It's going to be cold." The tech squirted gel on Rachel's growing bump as she anxiously nodded. All four pairs of eyes were focused on the screen in front of them. "Oh look, see there are the feet, baby's kicking at me." Rachel's smile could have brightened the entire world. Blaine was just trying to keep himself together. "Okay I'm just going to take some measurements." The tech explained all of the measurements and what she was doing. Blaine honestly really wasn't listening. His face was glued to the monitor in front of him. It was a surreal moment. He was looking at his baby. "Oh look here's the face, look the baby sucking it's thumb." With that Leroy started to tear up and Hiram put his arm around his waist bringing him closer. "Okay, I have all the measurements I need; do you want me to see if we can see the sex?" "YES!" All three of them exclaimed at once. "Okay keep in mind I can't tell you for sure 100% okay?" They nodded as Blaine held tightly to Rachel's hand. "Let me get a screen shot, okay! It looks like, with about 95% certainty – it's a – GIRL!" Blaine immediately broke down crying. He stood up and hugged Rachel and they cried into each other's shoulders. For the first time since they found out about the baby the tears they were crying were happy tears._

Snapping back to reality Blaine asked, "So how are you feeling Rach, do you want me to get you anything when we get back to your house?"

"I'm okay, just tired and my back hurts, I just need to get out of these clothes and put back on some pajamas."

"I'm sorry."

"Blaine, you need to stop apologizing. I'm just uncomfortable, not dying." Blaine smiled at her as he pulled into Rachel's driveway.

Hiram and Leroy stood in the living room window watching Blaine, ever the gentleman, jog over to Rachel's door opening it for her, taking her hand into his helping her step out of the car. Blaine took her bag over his shoulder and interlocked their arms walking up to the house. "Well, I wish they weren't in this situation, but since we are already here, I'm glad it was Blaine." Hiram whispered to Leroy. Leroy nodded silently.

Twenty minutes later Rachel managed to waddle down the stairs wearing a tank top and Blaine's sweatpants. It was the only 'outfit' that actually fit her at this point. Since she was so short the baby had nowhere to go but out so she looked like she was carrying twins. She joined Blaine on the couch and slowly, and painfully, attempted to lift her legs to rest them on Blaine's lap. Blaine saw her struggling so he reached down and pulled them onto his lap. Without even asking he started massaging her swelling feet.

Hiram and Leroy come into the living room with a tray of drinks. Handing them out Leroy spoke up. "Okay kids, we would like to talk with you. Things are going to change a lot, soon. Sooner than we are ready for –"

"What your father's trying to say is that the baby is going to be here in a few weeks. In two short months you two are starting your senior year. We want to know what your plans are for college."

"Oh well, we've been thinking a lot about it daddy. Blaine and I both want to go to college in New York. I am going to get into NYADA and Blaine wants to go to NYU. Don't worry dads, we aren't going to forgo college. We will figure out childcare and jobs." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I am so proud of you both. I know this situation isn't ideal but we know if anyone can do it, it's you two. We want you to know that we are going to help you in any way we can."

"Thanks daddies."

"Yea, thanks Misters Berry."

"Blaine stop with that Misters nonsense, you are family now. And that brings me to our next topic." Hiram started.

"Blaine, we want you to move in."

"I'm sorry?"

"Rachel is going to need a lot of help, especially those first few months. As much as we are going to support you two, we did the whole waking up five times a night with a baby thing, and we are not planning on doing it again. You two will be moving away to college together anyway, may as well get used to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, and we want you to move in as soon as possible, it will be too chaotic if we wait until the baby comes."

"Okay, after dinner I'll go talk to my parents."

"Perfect. Let's eat."

*x*x*

Blaine hasn't spoken to his father since the night after Rachel's sonogram. His words still stung even as a memory.

_Blaine sat with his mother in the sitting room showing her the pictures from the sonogram. He was showing off his daughter. He and his mother were laughing about the argument that occurred when they got home about her name. Blaine had flat out refused to name is daughter Barbara or Eliza. Richard walked into the room and went straight to the brandy he had sitting on the desk. "What is all this about?" Blaine rolled his eyes and his mother answered for him. "Blaine and Rachel are having a baby girl." Richard took back a shot of the brandy and slammed his glass down on the table. "You seriously can't do any fucking thing right." "What now sir? What could I have possibly messed up now?" "You're not even enough of a man to give this family a son. An heir to the name." "Are you kidding me right now?" "Blaine, stop it, you can keep up this façade for the rest of your life, I don't care. It's not going to change the fact that you are a fag and not even man enough to have son." "With all due respect sir," Blaine spat back "I am not a 'fag' as you so put it, and I am more of a man than you will ever be. You are a shitty father and you have no right to talk to me like I am a piece of shit. I am your SON, all I ever did was love you growing up and all you did was make me hate you." Blaine got up not even allowing his father the chase to retort. He heard his mother call out after him but he wasn't in the mood for her shit either. He loved his mother but was sick of her not standing up for him._

Blaine now sat across from his parents, once again in the sitting room. "What do you want Blaine, I have some business that I need to attend to."

Blaine ignored the uncaring tone of his father's voice and started to speak. "Mom, Dad, I'm moving in with Rachel, effective immediately."

"But, why?" His mom asked, obliviously shell shocked.

"Because mother. We are going to have a baby in a few weeks and Rachel needs the help. It's not like dad wants me here anyway, I am just an inconvenience to him."

"Fine, you will still have your monthly allowance deposited into your account and your trust will be at your disposal when you turn 18. I will expect you to return your key to the house when you leave. Oh and you can keep your car, I have no use for it." His father abruptly stood and left the sitting room to go into the study. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the kitchen. He knew she didn't want him to see her cry.

And that was that. Blaine went to his room and packed his things while taking a good look around. This was the last time he was going to see this house.

*x*x*

Over the next two weeks Blaine settled in to the Berry's residence. He was already happier than he had been in years. It was a completely different world than what he was used to. The angst was replaced by joy, the hate by love. This was something that he was happy he would be able to get used to.

Early in the morning of the 4th of July Rachel woke up with a start and waddled to the bathroom. Five minutes later she was standing at the foot of the bed. "Uh Blaine?"

"What's up Rach?" Blaine sat up sleepily, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"I don't feel good."

"What do you mean you don't feel good?"

"I'm all crampy and I- I'm bleeding."

"You're bleeding? What did you cut yourself?" Blaine asked in his confused state of consciousness.

"No, I'm bleeding, bleeding."

"Oh my God." Blaine snapped out of his exhausted fog and flew out of the bed. He started running around the room like a maniac looking for something. Only problem was he was not sure what that something was.

"Blaine relax. The doctor told me this would happen. She said it's normal."

"But Rachel you're not due for another three weeks, this isn't supposed to happen yet."

"Well it is and I need you to calm down. I'm going to call my midwife and see what she says okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower. I want you to sit on the bed and not move, I will be right now, holler if you need me." Blaine was in her en suite shower with a minute trying to wash his body and his hair and fast as he could. His heart was racing. This was it. He was going to become a dad. Blaine Anderson was becoming a dad; at 17. He was out of the shower and back in the room getting dressed before Rachel had even gotten a call back from the answering service.

"Wow Blaine you weren't lying when you said it would be quick."

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Rachel's cellphone rang as Blaine stood by the vanity getting dressed. He looked at Rachel through the reflection in the mirror and saw her wincing with pain. A contraction; this was really it. He looked for his bag and threw all of his things in it; his camera, his chargers, and grabbed all of Rachel's as well. He zipped the bag and threw it by their door coming back to the bed to sit next to Rachel.

"She said I should take a shower and try to sleep some more. That when the contractions get to five to ten minutes apart or when my water breaks to come in and she will meet me there."

"So how far apart are they now?"

"I think maybe 15-20. It's not bad yet. I'm going to shower."

"Okay, take your time and leave the door open. I don't think your dads will approve of me breaking down the door if something happens." Rachel giggled and did as Blaine said. Twenty minutes later she was back, dressed and laying back in Blaine's embrace. She played the part of the little spoon that night as Blaine just rubbed her belly. That was one thing that he would never get tired of and would miss when all was said and done. There is something truly magical about being able to feel your baby kick and move around. Blaine would spend hours with his head resting on her belly talking, singing, and attempting to joke with the baby.

_Blaine and Rachel were nestled into the couch watching Funny Girl for the one millionth time. Ever since Rachel had started showing, this became a regular occurrence. He would sit there with her for hours on end resting his hands on that perfectly round belly. Then one day, as Barbara sang the closing notes to 'Don't Rain on my Parade' he felt it; a soft kick. At first he thought he imagined it until Rachel grabbed his hands and asked him "Did you feel that?" "Yea." He replied and the baby did it again. "Well she's dancing to 'Don't Rain on my Parade' already Rach, she's definitely your daughter." _

The two managed to fall back asleep for a few hours. At 4:30 Blaine could feel Rachel tensing in his arms. She was half asleep whimpering in pain. The sound broke his heart and he felt absolutely guilty. Here is Rachel, in pain, all because of him. Her breathing returned to normal and Blaine rested his head again. He was expecting for another contraction to come soon, but not as soon as it did. At 4:34 Rachel curled into a ball and whimpered again.

Shit. Four minutes. Shit.

"Rachel wake up, I think we should go to the hospital."

"Okay. Blaine it hurts."

"I know Rach, I know. I'm going to wake up your dads. Put on your slippers and I'll be right back. I don't want you walking those stairs by yourself." Blaine shoved his feet into his Adidas sandals and ran banging on her dads' door. "Hiram! Leroy! Wake up! It's time." He banged on the door again and ran back to their room, where Rachel sat curled and whimpering again. He looked at his watch. Shit it was 4:38. Another one so soon. "Come on Rach, let's get into the car." He wrapped Rachel's arm around his waist and they started walking out of the bedroom, Rachel clutching her belly. Hiram and Leroy were waiting in the hallway, still in their sleepwear ready to go. Hiram took the bag from Blaine and ran down stairs ahead of them and took Rachel's bag that was waiting by the door. It took almost ten minutes to get her down into the car, they had to stop TWICE for contractions.

Hiram and Leroy jumped into the front seat and Blaine went into the back with Rachel. He took out Rachel's cellphone and called the midwife to let her know that her contractions were four minutes apart consistently and they were on the way to the hospital. Blaine had never been so grateful that the Berries live a ten minute drive for the hospital. Rachel on the other hand was quite miserable with the fact that those ten minutes were riddled with pot holes.

They get to the hospital and Leroy jumps out of the passenger seat before Hiram even has it as a stop. He runs into the Emergency Department entrance and goes to flag down a nurse. Within minutes he is back with a wheelchair.

That was the last moment that Blaine remembered coherently. From there everything went so fast. They took her up to Triage, and he dads had to wait in the waiting room, only one person was allowed with the patient in triage at a time. While waiting for her midwife to come examine her she realized she had to go to the bathroom. Blaine stood outside of the door waiting for her to come out. All of a sudden he hears Rachel scream "OH MY GOD, I feel her head! She's coming!" Blaine tries to shoulder the door but it's locked. The nurse runs over with the key to the door as Blaine stood there in shock. The nurse helps her back onto the gurney and her midwife comes running down the hall. She does the exam and tells a tearful Rachel and a shocked Blaine "You're ten centimeter's, fully faced, and negaitive one station. You're having a baby." The nurses in the room pull up the bars on the side of the gurney and start rushing her to a delivery suite.

"Hiram! Leroy! Come on, she's having the baby now!" Blaine yelled out into the hallway hoping they would hear him and follow them down the halls. The nurses were at just short of a run to get her into the first open room the saw. Blaine, Hiram, and Leroy jogged behind him. Everything was a blur to Blaine. He saw them put down the bars and literally transfer Rachel to the bed by the sheet. Before he knew it her legs were up, the midwife was dressed and the nurse was instructed him to hold he knee to her chest.

"Okay, here's a contraction push for ten!"

Within minutes (even though it seemed like an eternity for both Rachel and Blaine) they heard a cry. "It's a girl." The midwife says as she lifts her up for everyone to see. Blaine cuts the cord as two very weepy Mister Berries take pictures. Blaine was so overwhelmed. He sat in the chair next to Rachel and just looked at her as they placed a very tiny, very messy baby girl down on her chest. Blaine reaches up and touches her face. At his touch the baby, his daughter, opens her eyes and looks at him. Her eyes with the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen in his life. "Rachel, she's perfect." He chokes out before his is blinded by his tears.

Twenty minutes later he is sitting in the recliner holding a cleaner, more clothed baby girl. Rachel was sleeping peacefully in her bed and the proud grandparents stood next to Blaine, taking more pictures. Hiram took Blaine's cellphone of the table and took a few pictures of the proud daddy holding his baby girl. Blaine was captivated by her. He took off her little hat (which was pink and decorated with pink and purple curling ribbon – Rachel would get a kick out of that when she woke up) to look at her hair. She had long (almost an inch and a half in some places!) dark brown wavy hair. She was a mini Blaine. He picked her up closer and held her by his face and kissed the sleeping baby on her forehead.

"Congratulations Daddy." Blaine smiled at them and we back to staring at his daughter.

"You two never told us what he name is."

"Bernadette, it's Bernadette Marie Anderson."


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow Blaine and Rachel managed to make it through to their graduation. The past year had been a roller coaster of emotions, events, and an utter lack of sleep. The first few months had been especially difficult for the two. Bernadette was definitely Rachel's daughter, even though she looked like her dad, she had the vocal range of ten Rachels, or so it seemed. Blaine was amazing through the whole thing. Every night when Bernadette would wake up hungry, he would get out of bed, change her diaper, and stay awake with Rachel as she nursed her back to sleep.

They were far too busy, and too tired, to take on extra activities as they originally planned for their senior year. They had planned on leading their school's musical of West Side Story as Tony and Maria, Rachel had planned on running for Student Class President, and the both wanted to lead for Glee club. Rachel gracefully gave over (some of) her solos to the new girl Marley. This, of course, was only because she was promised at least one solo in each competition, she may have been exhausted but she was not going to give up her stardom.

Even without all of the extracurricular and the lead in the play Rachel was accepted into NYADA. Madam Tibadu was impressed by her application essay, which detailed her struggles with becoming a teenage mother, while maintaining a 3.94 GPA, and focusing on her career. She was worried about how Rachel would handle the pressures of NYADA with a baby, but Rachel made her confident that if anyone could do it, it would be her; she refused to let anything keep her from her dreams. Bernadette was there to motivate her to work harder.

Blaine got accepted into NYC for business management. As much as he wanted to pursue music as well, he knew that he had to have something practical to fall back on. His trust fund wouldn't be there forever and Rachel's Broadway dreams were not a guarantee of income.

Rachel was on cloud nine, things were (as always) working in her favor. Blaine, on the other hand, felt stuck. As much as he loved Bernadette and as happier than he had ever been with her, he was honestly miserable. He felt completely stuck. He was going to major in something he had no care for, was in a 'relationship' with someone who drove him crazy as much as he loved her (it a friendzone way of course), and he was lonely. He adored Rachel's company but it just wasn't the same. He wanted to be in a real relationship. He wanted to feel that tingle in his spine at his lover's touch, to feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach every time their eyes met. But, he made his mistakes, and he made his decisions. He made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

Blaine and Rachel sat nervously backstage in the auditorium. This was going to be the last time they would be together on this stage. They, being the first two names in the alphabet in the graduating class, peeked out of the curtain nervously. They scanned through the full seats for their family. They found Hiram, Leroy, Julia and Bernadette sitting front row center. They must have been here forever to get those seats. "Are you okay about your dad not being here?" Rachel whispered so no one else would hear.

"I'm perfectly okay with it. I never want to see him again in my life. I also never want him to be in the same room as our daughter, it's bad enough I know my mom surely has pictures of her plastered around the house. I didn't even want him knowing what she looks like. Thankfully it's nothing like him, I look like my mom." Blaine started to rant. Rachel put her index finger to his lips to stop him.

"Ssh Blaine, I know honey. He's not even here; don't let him ruin your day. We have three more weeks until we are living in New York. Everything will be okay, I promise." She leaned in to whisper before kissing him on the cheek. "And once we are in New York, we don't have to do this anymore. We are going to leave this life behind and start anew." With that Blaine smiled and picked her up off her feet with a hug.

"I love you Rachel Berry. You are truly the best friend and guy could have."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson."

"Okay guys, I just want to say how truly proud I am of each and every one of you. These past four years have been quite a ride, and I for one, as happy as I am to see you all starting your new journies am so sad to see you go. But, this isn't a goodbye; this is a see you later. Remember I will always be here for each and every one of you all." Mr. Schue spoke to the graduating class. "Now, let's get you graduated. Everyone line up!"

"Blaine Anderson." He heard Principal Figgins say over the loud speaker. He took a deep breath and walked through the red curtains. He watched as his mother and Misters Berry stood holding his daughter as they cheered for him. Julia was crying and trying to take pictures of him.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel plastered her trademark smile across her face and walked out from backstage managing to steal everyone's attention effortlessly. This time it was Hiram and Leroy's turn to breakdown. Rachel took her diploma and took her place next to Blaine intertwining her finger with his.

The rest of the names were called and Principal Figgins spoke for the last time as their high school principal. "Parents, Teachers, Family, and Friends: I present to you the William McKinley High School class of 2012! Congratulations students!" Rachel and Blaine looked at each other and threw their caps in the air.

They did it.

*x*x*

Three weeks later they sat in their backyard surrounded by family and friends. It was the 4th of July, Bernadette's first birthday. Today is her birthday party and their going away party. Tomorrow the three would be moving into their small New York City apartment. It was a day full of laughter and bitter sweet tears. As the party drew to a close and friends started to leave Leroy told them that they wished to see them in the kitchen for a moment.

"Dads? Is everything okay?"

"Besides the fact that our only daughter and granddaughter are moving a thousand miles away, absolutely."

"Oh Daddy –" Leroy interrupted her thought.

"We just want to know what you are going to do for daycare when you start classes."

"Oh, I don't know yet, we were going to look into daycares once we got there." Blaine replied.

"How would you feel about Marley watching her?"

"Marley? She's going to New York? I thought she was staying here and going to community college."

"She was, but her mother didn't want her stuck in Lima for the rest of her life so she is going to live with her cousin in New York. She is going to start classes at one of the local colleges there."

"Marley is great and Bernie loves her but don't you think she would have her own things to worry about?" Rachel asked.

"We actually offered her the opportunity if you two were to say yes. She was talking with us about having to find a job when she got out there. She mentioned that her cousin said she didn't have to, but she wanted to offer some help."

"That's great, I mean, we'd much rather keep Bee with someone we know and trust. But how much are we supposed to pay her?"

"Don't worry about that. Your father and I will take care of that."

"Daddy, please you don't have to, you are doing more than enough. You are helping to pay for our apartment."

"We want to Princess. We are able to help and we want to. We would rather you focus on school and make successes out of yourselves so that you are able to give that little girl everything that this world has to offer."

"Oh thank you daddy!" Rachel got up and hugged and dads.

"Yes, thank you Hiram, Leroy. You have no idea how much this means to you. I swear to you we will find a way to make everything up to you."

"Blaine, you have already made everything up to us. The way you have treated our daughter has more than made it up. We could not ask for a better boyfriend for Rachel and a better father for Bernadette." With that Blaine began to tear and hugged them as well.

"Now get back out there and finish your goodbyes. Everybody in that yard is going to miss you as much as we will."

*x*x*

Later that night while Rachel finished packing and finalizing plans Blaine sat in their room, in the glider, rocking Bernadette to sleep. As he sang her his favorite song, his memories brought him back to the first time he sang this song to her, right in this very chair.

_It was their first night home from the hospital and Rachel was fast asleep curled up on the bed. She was still utterly exhausted from the past few days. Blaine looked at her and smiled. He looked in the crib, something he spent his every waking moment doing the past two days. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She started fussing in her sleep. Blaine reached down and lifted her out of the crib. Cradling her in his arms he sat in the obnoxiously pink glider that sat in the corner of the room. He had to stop letting Rachel decorate, he thought to himself. He began rocking and he took his free hand to stroke her tiny face. She was so little, so beautiful. She opened her eyes and cooed at him. Blaine brought him closer to his face so that she could see him (he had recently learned that newborn baby's eyes were not able to focus more than 6-8 inches away. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. _This_ is love. This feeling that he felt at that moment was the meaning of true love. In that moment he did what he did best. He started to sing softly, sing to his daughter. "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever, where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…"_

Now this a year later, like a moment of déjà vu, Blaine cupped his daughters face and pushed her thick curls out of her sleeping eyes. "Don't want to close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. Cuz I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…"

Hiram and Leroy stood silently in the doorframe watching that precious moment between father and daughter. They smiled at each other and tears flowed down each of their cheeks. The past 18 months have been hard and God knows this wasn't the life they wanted their daughter, but there at this moment they are happy things happened how they did. They slowly backed away from the door and went to pack the car for their trip in the morning.

Not knowing that they were there Blaine never paused the song. "I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heartbeat next to mine and stay here in this moment for the rest of time –"

Whilst singing the ending chorus Blaine looked down and smiled with a lone tear, a tear a pure joy and pride, slide down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six weeks since they moved into their apartment in New York City. Blaine had found a part time job singing at a local café for their dinner theater. He found it incredibly ironic that was one thing that drove him nuts in the Berry home and now he was doing it as a job. None the less, he loved being able to perform. At least that way he didn't feel that his surprise (not a mistake – he would be sure to point out) would effectively destroy all of his dreams. Rachel found a part time job working the opening shift at the coffee shop down the street from their apartment. It was a 4-8am shift which would leave her just enough time to get to her first class down at NYADA when they started in a week's time. She was exhausted already, but she enjoyed it. She called it all part of the – 'New York experience.'

Both Blaine and Rachel were dreading when they would have to start school, as excited as they were for it, because it would mean leaving Bernadette. Yea, they did it in high school, but that was different she stayed home with Leroy since he worked from home. This time they would be dropping her off with Marley. They were truly grateful that it was going to be someone they trusted, but it didn't change the fact that they were upset they would see her so much less because of work too. However, they knew it was something that had to be done. They can't stay with her forever (as much as they – especially Blaine) would want to.

*x*x*

Several blocks away Marley was about to move into the apartment she was to share with her cousin. He had an extra bedroom and graciously offered it to her, free of charge, while she went to school. He, by nothing short of a stroke of luck, managed to become executive assistant to one of the editors from Vogue online. Just one year out of high school, he was quite happy with where his career was taking him. Never in a million years did he think that one year after flying out here with nothing but cash in his pocket and the clothes on his back, would he think that this would be his life.

Today was going to be a good day for him. His dad would be bringing his cousin Marley. He was quite lonely having no roommates. He was accustomed to always having someone home, whether it be his father or his stepmother and stepbrother. Truth be told, more than once he wanted to go back home. He missed the Friday night dinners and the constant smell of food lingering throughout the house. Mostly he just really missed his dad. He was his one constant, his best friend and confidant. And today he was going to see him for the first time since Easter. His job was demanding and it was nearly impossible to slip away except for the holidays.

His concentration was broken when he heard a knock on the door. "Dad?" He yelled at the door. "Is that you?" He heard a muffled 'yes' reply and he ran towards the door throwing it open. His dad dropped what he had in his hands to throw them around his son.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sort of a filler, I like it though. :) I own nada **SPOILERS FOR 4.01** Mainly quotes, nothing too specific, but consider yourself warned**

The Sunday before classes begin found Blaine alone in the apartment with Bernadette. Rachel was off shopping for everything she needed for her classes. They have quickly discovered in the short time they have been in New York that it is much easier to shop without a baby – technically toddler? – in tow. Blaine had his iPod on the deck and the sounds of his 'Bernie's' playlist filled their small apartment. Bernadette stood, bracing herself on the cushions of the couch, dancing (more like swaying to the music) when Aretha Franklin started playing. Blaine walked over to his daughter and picked her up, bracing her with one arm, clutching her chubby first with the other, and began to dance to the music.

Blaine began singing to his daughter to familiar tune "The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you. While combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now, I say a little prayer for you.." Blaine looked at his daughter who had her eyes clamped and was sporting an ear to ear grin that showed all (eight) of her teeth. He had her head thrown back, hair bouncing from the motion as she laughed and laughed. Blaine smiled at Bernadette, thanking whatever divinity there may be, for that beautiful little girl in his arms. He remembered the first time he ever sang this song to her.

_It was nearly 1am and the baby had been crying for over an hour. She was inconsolable. They had tried everything: feeding her, changing her, rocking her, driving her, putting her in her swing – nothing worked. Rachel was sick so Blaine offered to take care of her downstairs while Rachel attempted to rest. Blaine was exhausted and at the end of his rope, 'Why won't she stop crying?' He asked out loud. 'What is wrong?' 'She's probably teething.' A voice from the doorway mentioned. Hiram stood leaning against the door. 'Take a look in her mouth.' Blaine opened her mouth to see a little white nub trying to protrude from her bottom gums. 'Here, give her some Tylenol, and maybe sing to her.' Hiram handed him the infants Tylenol and headed back upstairs. About ten minutes after giving her the Tylenol, she finally started to stop screaming as loudly. 'Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you forever and ever, we never will part and how I love you. Together forever, it how it must be, to live without you would only be heart break for me—' The soothing tone of Blaine's exhausted, yet still nurturing voice, seemed to call Bee down. By the end of the song she just laid in his arms silently staring into her daddy's eyes._

"I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear. I say a little prayer for you. At work I just take time, and all through my coffee break time, I say a little prayer for you. Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you forever and ever, we never will part and how I love you. Together forever, it how it must be, to live without you would only be heart break for me. My darling believe me. For me there is no one but you-"

*x*x*

Marley was finally all settled into the apartment she was sharing with Kurt. Not that there was a lot of settling in to do, but she wanted to spend as much time as she could exploring the city before she had to start watching Bernadette and her classes began. Also, truth be told, she wanted Kurt and Burt to spend as much quality time as they could together. It wasn't often that they could spend a whole week together.

She looked around her small room, it really felt like home. Not that 'home' really felt like anywhere. Her and her mother moved around a lot, going wherever there was a job. The economy is tough and board of education budgets get cut first. Sadly, after the arts, 'extra' jobs like the lunch lady. This past year she lived in Lima Heights Adjacent in a tiny one bedroom apartment. She had the bedroom while her mom stayed in the living room. It wasn't much, but it was what they could afford. She was so grateful that Burt offered one of their spare rooms, now that both Kurt and Finn were out of the house for her. She would finally have a chance to save a get back onto her feet.

She had her clothes laid out across her bed, ready to be ironed and hung for the week when Kurt walked in. "Hey Marley, what are you up to?"

"Oh just ironing my clothes. I am not going to have time to do it once Bernadette comes and I start my classes."

Kurt eyed some of the clothes sprawled out on the bed and picks up one of the lose knit sweaters that laid folded and ready to be put in the drawer. "Oh this is cute, I'm sure it looks great on you. Who makes it?" Marley sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"I don't know." Kurt went to look at the tag, when the J Crew label fell out revealing the Faded Glory tag.

"Oh Marley, did your mom sew the J Crew tag over the Wal-Mart label?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted me to feel special, but she can't afford special."

"Oh honey, you don't have to sew fake tags in your clothes to feel special. There is nothing wrong with wearing clothes from Wal-Mart, you just have to make the most out of what you have. Your clothes don't make you special Marley, you make you special. Don't ever be embarrassed about not being able to afford designer clothes. Your mother is a hard worker and you should be proud of where you came from and of who you are."

Marley looked up at Kurt with a smile across her face. "Thanks, Kurt. Maybe sometime you can take me shopping? Not where you shop – there is no way I can afford _that._" She said waving her hands suggestively. "But maybe Target. I can be your project."

Kurt's face lit up. "That is a deal my dear." Marley ran over and tackled Kurt with a hug.

"You're the best."

"I know, I know. So tell me about your friends, the ones that moved here with the baby."

Marley walked back over to continue ironing as she spoke. "Oh Blaine and Rachel? They are great. Kurt – you would absolutely love them. They are both ridiculously musically inclined. You think I can sing? I think Rachel may be just a little bit better."

"Oh wow, if she's better than you, she must be nothing short of amazing."

"Mm hmm, and she's going to NYADA!"

"Oh my goodness! Is she crazy? NYADA and their hectic and busy schedules with a baby? How is she going to do it?"

"If anyone can do it, it's Rachel Berry. Throughout her four years of high school she was the captain of 16 different clubs, lead soloists at glee, got pregnant, had a baby, and still managed to graduate top of her class with damn near a 4.0 GPA."

"Shit. I think I was wrong in this whole not-believing-in-God thing, I mean she's obviously right there, a few blocks away." They both started laughing.

"Oh and Blaine can sing, play the piano, the guitar and he can dance. He also treats Rachel like a queen. I wish I could find a guy like him. I only just met them this past school year, after Rachel had already had the baby, but from what I heard Blaine like worshipped the ground she walked on. He's such an amazing boyfriend. Oh and just wait until you see him with Bernie. Best dad ever, I think he may give your dad a run for his money."

"Never, my dad is the greatest, it says so on the mug I gave him for Father's Day." He replied cheekily.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt looked down at his watch 7:20 am . "Shit. I'm going to be late." He rushes to walk the three blocks from his apartment to the subway. Right before the stairs that lead to the subway the coffee shop catches his attention. He might as well just stop here for her coffee; at least if he's late he'll have an excuse.

Surprisingly enough, there was no line so he was able to walk right up to the counter. "Hi!" A small brown haired girl chipperly greeted him. 'Wow', he thought, she was way too perky for it to be so early in the morning. Kurt then found himself wondering how many espressos she had already. "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll take a grande non-fat mocha and a venti latte with double espresso shots."

"Name?"

"Kurt for the grande, Isabelle for the venti."

"Be right up." The chipper brunette turned to make the coffees, and as she did she began to sing softly to herself. "Something has changed in me, something is not the same. I'm through playing by the rules, of someone else's game-"

Kurt's mood picked up, there were very few things he loved more the Wicked. "Are you singing Defying Gravity?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you could hear me. And yes, it's one of my favorite musicals."

"Mine too. You have a lovely voice."

"Why thank you Kurt. I'm Rachel." She says handing him the coffees.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, but I really have to go, I'm late." Rachel waves goodbye as he scurries out the door.

Every morning that week Kurt found himself heading to the coffee shop to chat with the young barista (and to get his coffee of course.) He found her energy absolutely infectious. Between customers they chatted about music, Broadway and fashion. They instantly bonded; it was like Rachel was his long lost best friend. They; however, in the ten fleeting minutes each morning didn't have much time to actually get to know each other – just chat.

Thursday morning Rachel got an idea. "Hey Kurt, since you like music, my –er – friend is singing down at Bella Noche for their dinner theater tonight. It's at 6:30, you should stop by. He's really good – not _me_ of course, but he's really good."

Kirk smirked at her last comment. "I'll check my schedule and see, I should be able to."

"I hope so, you'd enjoy it."

"Okay," Kurt looked at his watch – late again – "shit, sorry gotta go!" Rachel just smiled and waved as Kurt rushed out the door and down the subway stairs. 'He's perfect.' She thought to herself. 'Now I just have to get them to meet.'

*x*x*

On Thursdays Blaine got out of his last class at 3 and by 3:30 he was at Marley's apartment to pick up Bernadette. "Hey Marley, how was she today?"

"She was perfect as always. I swear I hear her trying to sing various Broadway songs." Blaine chuckled.

"Wouldn't be Rachel's daughter if she didn't."

"I know that's right."

"So, Blaine, how is everything with school and Rachel? We haven't really had the chance to talk since I got here." Blaine sat on the couch and started putting on Bee's shoes.

"School's alright. I am taking some pretty basic classes to start out so I do not see myself being particularly challenged this semester. I am intrigued by my psych class though, I actually look forward to getting farther into my lessons." He purposely avoided the Rachel question, it's not that he didn't trust Marley, but he wasn't ready for it to get back to Lima that he and Rachel were 'broken up'. "How are your classes?"

"They are actually really good. Community college is probably as much of a challenge as McKinley, which means I'm really not challenged, so I might have to transfer to university sooner!" Blaine smiled and picked up Bee and her diaper bag. "Hey Blaine, Monday if the weather was nice I was wondering if I could take her to the Bronx zoo. I really want to see it before it gets to cold and I know she would love the animals."

"I don't see a problem with it; I'll run it by Rachel and text you ok?"

"Sounds great! I'll walk you down stairs; I have to get to class." Marley put her backpack on and followed Blaine and the baby out of the door. Right before they got down to the main doors Marley stopped Blaine. "Hey Blaine, you know you can talk to me right?" Blaine looked confused for a moment. "I know it's probably none of my business, but I can tell something is up with you. And I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, you can trust me."

Blaine just smiled up at her. "Thanks, that means a lot." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday." Blaine and Bernadette left to walk the four blocks to their apartment. They really lucked out with their apartment being coincidentally so close to Marley's cousin's place.

"Well Bee, you and I have a few hours to play until Daddy has to go to work tonight." He said to her while ruffling his hand through her hair.

"Da-dee! Da-dee!" Blaine stared at his daughter in amazement. She just said her first word and it was daddy! He quickly called Rachel to tell her the news. He had a smile cemented on to his face, which wasn't going to be going anywhere soon.

*x*x*

It was 6:45 before Kurt could get down to Bella Noche. Isabelle had an emergency and had him stay a half an hour late. He ordered a coffee and snuck into the show room. The entertainment had already begun so he assumed it was Rachel's friend. He sat at the piano singing a stunning version of one of Kurt's favorite songs. (Not that he would ever admit it you see.) "… before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy. Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine. Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I will be forever young…" Kurt became instantly infatuated with the beautiful stranger. The emotion that he put in to his art was absolutely breath taking. He watched as he closed his eyes and let his head sway with the rhythm of the key strokes. And his voice, his voice seemed to have this ability to reach down into his soul; Kurt watched him, seeming bewitched, by this beautiful stranger. "… I'ma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands one me, in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."

The entire audience clapped and cheered for him, Kurt think he may have loudest of all. Blaine sang a few more songs, Kurt wouldn't have been able to tell you which ones; however, because he was too mesmerized by Blaine to actually hear what was going on around him. It was like there was no one else in the room besides him. The stranger spoke breaking Kurt of his trance: "Here's my last song for the evening and then the beautiful Cassandra will take over the stage. This is one of my personal favorite songs, by the immensely talented Tamia." Blaine looked back at the piano and started to play again. Kurt watched his fingers fly gracefully across the keys. "All I hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop. Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go. 'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away, and today, I'm officially missing you. I thought that from this heartache I could escape. But I fronted long enough to know, there ain't no way, and today, I'm officially missing you..."

Kurt was absolutely amazed with him. It was like love at first sight. Wait, Kurt did not believe in love at first sight because it doesn't exist. But he was; however, completely enthralled with the beautiful stranger. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Rolling his eyes he took it out to see who it was. It was Isabelle. She needed him to call her NOW. "Horrible timing Isabelle." He muttered to himself having to drag himself up from the chair against his better judgment. Kurt snuck out of the back of the room as Blaine continued to sing.

"… All I do it lay around, two ears full of tears, from looking at your face on the wall, face on the wall. Just a week ago you were my baby. Now I don't even know you at all, don't know you at all…"

When Blaine was finished with his set he rushed to the back to the main room. He was hoping to see that guy who was watching him during his performance; the man who was staring at him the entire show. Blaine first saw him staring during Teenage Dream. When he was in the middle of his fourth song and he was still starting at him, he got a funny feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was jut a feeling he had never actually felt before. He liked the feeling though. He really wasn't able to get a good look at the man's face being so dark in the room, but he could tell that he was beautiful. Blaine scanned the entire room. He was nowhere to be found. 'Shit. He must have already left.' Blaine thought to himself as he walked out the door and headed back to his apartment. 'I hope he comes back.'

**Chapter End Notes:**

Songs are Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (obviously) (also wanted to put out there that I wrote this chapter before the acoustic version was mentioned or released) and Officially Missing You by Tamia (amazing song if you have never heard it). Not my fav chapter but it's setting up how I want Kurt and Blaine to _meet _meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it took so long... real life - you know :) Happy New Year! - ps I own nothing**

The next morning Kurt made a point of heading into the coffee shop just a few minutes earlier. He had every intention of grilling his new friend for information.

As soon as the door chimed, Rachel was talking. "Hi Kurt! Did you go last night?" The ever-chipper barista asked.

"Yes I did Miss Rachel."

"And…" Rachel pushed while starting to make his coffees.

"He was fantastic." Rachel tried to hide her excited school girl smile through a deep breath before she turned around. She studied his face; it seemed immensely brighter now that they were talking about Blaine.

"You know," She began, the wheels in her brain were turning. "He's playing again tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yes sir, Friday sets begin at 7."

"Maybe I will." He replied with a smile. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, he still didn't even know his name, but the door chimed introducing several customers to the café. "Well I'll let you go, until Monday Rachel."

"See ya, Kurt." Kurt turned on his heel and headed to the door. '_This is perfect.'_ She thought to herself as she tended to the next customer.

*x*x*

Kurt made sure that he was on time for the show that night. The only difference was that he made sure that his phone was off. 'Sorry Isabelle,' Kurt thought, 'you will have to function on your own tonight.' He sat in the same seat he did last night, sipping on coffee, it's times like this he wishes his 21st birthday would hurry up and get here; his nerves were screaming for a rum and coke. He had no idea why he was nervous. Why in the world was he nervous? The only thing he knew about him was that he was a friend of a barista that he has talked to for a grand total of a half an hour. Soon a familiar voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson and I will be your entertainment for this evening."

Wait, what? Did he just say Blaine? Kurt's mind was now going a mile a minute. Marley said the parents of the little girl she was babysitting names were Blaine and Rachel. But they are in a relationship, so why would she mention him as just her friend. But no, it could all just be a coincidence. But, once again, his attention was drawn to the stage when Blaine introduced his first song.

"Tonight I would like to start off with another song from one of my favorite artists, Tamia. Ladies and Gentlemen: Stranger in my House." Blaine paused before his fingers started to stroke the keys of the baby grand on the tiny stage in the corner of the room. "I don't understand you look just like the man, in the picture by our bed. The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head. I'm checking your clothes and you wear the same size shoe. You sleep in his spot and you're driving his car, but I don't know just who you are. There's a stranger in my house…"

There was something about the way the beautiful stranger – er – Blaine performed; something almost magical. He was absolutely breathtaking. Kurt signaled for another coffee to the waiter that passed his table and returned his focus to Blaine.

"Pop quiz, tell me where we first kissed, tell me where my spot is. Tell me if I liked it, loved it or could it be, that the stranger is me. Have I changed so drastically? Is it I want more for me? And you remain the same…." When Blaine finished his first song he quickly scanned the room. To his amazement the man from the night before was sitting in the audience. He was sitting there watching him and smiling at him. Blaine was finally able to get a good look at him and felt his stomach flip. God, he is gorgeous. He had to quickly break his daze to continue on with the show.

"My next song is one of my absolute favorites from one of my favorite movies ever. Maybe you can guess which one." He took a deep breath and focused only on the music. "Look at me, you make think you see, who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart. Who is that guy I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who II am…"

Kurt knew the by the eighth bar what song Blaine was playing and he smiled. He likes Disney movies, that is adorable. However as the song continued Kurt watched Blaine's mannerisms change. He watched even more emotions pour out of his voice and flow through his fingers. Kurt watched Blaine's face go from carefree to intense. The emotion that was he was exhibiting was real. Kurt could tell there was something deeper to that song and he couldn't help but to wonder what.

"Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside?..."

Kurt watch intently as Blaine finished the song. He was convinced; there was definitely something else there. He would have sworn that he there was a tear in his eye as he finished the song. The room erupted into applause; everyone was impressed with his performance as Kurt was. Blaine performed several more songs and before long he was broken of that intense emotion and he was back to being bubbly and upbeat. In those moments Kurt was sure that he changed his mind on love at first sight. He felt a pull towards Blaine like the universe was trying to play match maker.

"Thank you all so much, my last song tonight is dedicated to all the lovers in the room. I sing this in loving memory of the amazing person whose song this is: Luther Vandross." "One look in your eyes and there I see just what you mean to me. Here in my heart I believe, your love is all I'll ever need. Holdin' you close through the night, I need you, yeah. I look in your eyes and there I see what happiness really means. The love that we share makes life so sweet. Together we'll always be. This pledge of love feels so right, and ohh I need you. Here and now, I promise to love faithfully. You're all I need…"

Kurt watched as some of the couples in the room stood embracing each other and began to sway to the music. He watched lovers' heads rest of the shoulders of their partners, soft smiles across their faces. He felt a pang of jealousy. He had been in New York for a year and he hasn't even had so much as a date. Not that he was exactly trying, he started working with Isabelle before he even had a chance to find an apartment. Who knows, maybe that would soon change. As Blaine played the final notes he watched the couples look at each other and smile before returning to their seats in the midst of the applause. Blaine was absolutely incredible. Kurt found himself wondering how he was only singing in a local restaurant.

As Blaine took his bow and said his thank yous, Kurt got up from his table and headed towards the door. He took a deep breath, '_20 seconds of courage, Kurt. 20 seconds of courage.'_ He thought in attempts to motivate himself to say something to Blaine.

Blaine left the stage and looked for the man. Again, it was like he disappeared. He couldn't help it but he was actually disappointed that the man was no longer in the audience. Blaine chuckled at his emotions and walked towards the door.

Kurt saw Blaine coming towards the door he stood by the pane of the front window. He watched the door open and Blaine walk obliviously by him. "E-excuse me."

Startled, Blaine turned around towards the voice. He was suddenly grateful for the dark of the night because he instantly flushed when he saw who called for him. It was HIM. "Uh, hi."

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He said reaching his hand out for a proper greeting. Blaine took it and shook his hand.

"Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I am sorry for startling you there. I wanted to introduce myself but I didn't want to be rude to the next act."

"Oh it's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there."

"So… your friend Rachel told me to come see you here." It took Blaine a matter of seconds to put two and two together and laughed. He immediately knew what she was up to.

"She did, did she? Well I guess I will just have to thank her later." Kurt felt his smile grow, was he flirting with him?

Kurt fumbled on his words trying to think of something to say without sounding like a total dweeb. "She is certainly quite something. I still don't realize how she is always so damn chipper so early in the morning."

"She's always like that. She has always woken up super early for her exercise and grooming routine, so she's just used to it. You get used to her."

"Yea, sadly I think I already am." Blaine looked at him and shook his head with a chuckle.

"She's my only friend here." Blaine blurted out. Shit. Would he seem desperate?

"Well, we may just have to change that." Now it was Kurt's turn to flirt back. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

The two walked aimlessly with no concept of time. Blaine felt his phone buzz with a text message in his pocket, knowing it was Rachel he just ignored it. If something was wrong, she would have called. The talked about Kurt's job and Blaine's schooling. They chatted about Rachel and her many antics. Before they knew it they walked passed Blaine's building.

"Well this is my building; I really should get up and make sure that Rachel hasn't burned the place down."

"Okay, I should be getting home as well. My aunt would kill me if she found out that I left my cousin by herself in my apartment her first few weeks in New York."

Blaine reached into his pocket. "Here's my phone. Put your number in it. I'll text you sometime." Kurt did as requested and Blaine texted him as soon as he got the phone. "There now you have mine. See you later Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Blaine unlocked the main door to his building and turned around and watched Kurt as he walked away. As soon as he knew that Kurt was out of sight he ran up the stairs to their apartment.

Blaine threw open the door to his apartment, effectively scaring the crap out of Rachel who jumped and fell off the couch. He ran over to her and hug attacked her.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel understood and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is Chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! - I own nothing**

* * *

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Rachel asked while packing the baby's bag for her trip to the zoo Monday.

"Just stuff, school, his job – you." Blaine replied cradling a sleeping Bernadette.

"Oh really, what about me?"

"All your crazy."

"Shut up." She laughed and threw one of the baby's stuffed animals in his direction. She paused for a moment and then became serious. "Did you tell him about her?"

Blaine looked down at his daughter and stroked her locks. "No. I mean how do I explain this? You're the only one who even knows about me."

Rachel walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Blaine, we are grown up now. You never even had to do all of this for me."

"I know, but I wanted to. You are my best friend; I fucked up and had to make it right."

"Honey, this is the last time I will tell you this. YOU didn't mess up. If anything we both did. And she wasn't a mistake or an accident. She is a blessing and the best thing that happened to us."

"I know. But I'm scared Rachel. He is gorgeous and really nice but how do I explain this? I've never actually had the chance to feel this way about anyone and what if he doesn't want any part of this?"

"Well then it is his loss. You will never know unless you try." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You really should tell him next time you see him."

"Yea, you're right. But do me a favor. If you see him Monday don't mention this. I need to be the one to tell him."

"Okay babe."

* * *

Isabelle was sick on Monday so Kurt used to opportunity to sneak out around lunch time and work on some designs from home. Marley would be gone until about four with the baby so he was have some time to himself and concentrate. The only problem was that he couldn't concentrate; all he could think about was Blaine. He was completely infatuated with him even though he knew next to nothing about him. He knew that he just moved here and is going to NYU for business management. He knows that his friend's name is Rachel and they have an apartment together a couple of blocks away. Even more so he knew that he had an incredible gift, one he yearned to see more of.

He pushed the wedding dress he was working on to the side and started sketching some men's wear. A three piece suit that he thought would look perfect on Blaine. He finished it off with a bowtie. He doesn't even know if Blaine liked bowties, but he thought it would be perfect on him. Just as he put his pencil down his phone buzzed next to him.

Before reading the text he looked at the time. 4:30. Wow. How was it so late already? He opened the text.

From Blaine (4:28 PM): Hey Kurt. I was hoping maybe you could come by for coffee tonight.

To Blaine (4:31 PM): Sure, how's 6?

From Blaine (4:33 PM): That's perfect, I should be home by then. There's someone I want to introduce to you.

To Blaine (4:34 PM): Sounds great. See you then.

Just as Kurt finished cleaning up his work he heard the lock click in the door. Marley came in followed by a chubby little girl with a head full of hair.

"Hey Kurt, I'm glad your home! You can finally meet Bernadette." Marley said scooping the little girl up and walking over to Kurt. "Bee this is Kurt, say hi Kurt."

Kurt stood up and crouched down to the baby's level. "Hi Bernadette. Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Bernadette looked up and smiled at him. Kurt looked at her eyes; there was something so oddly familiar about her eyes. She was most definitely a stunning little girl.

"Awe she likes you!" Marley said excitedly. "She normally doesn't like anyone." Bernadette started reaching for Kurt. He nervously held out his arms taking her from Marley.

"What do I do?" He said as he looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. Marley just laughed.

"You just hold her; just like you're doing. Have you ever even been in the same room as a baby before?"

"Only while shopping."

"You are too much." She said sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to her motioning him to sit down. Kurt sat with the baby.

"This is much better. I don't want to drop her."

"Kurt, you are not going to break her. She's a toddler. Besides you handle fabrics that cost like a trillion dollars a yard on a daily basis, I think you're delicate enough to hold a one year old." She said shaking her head.

"Hey leave me alone. This is new to me." Kurt said as Bernadette wrapped her arms around his head in a hug. She rested her head on top of his gently.

"Oh my goodness, that has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." Marley squealed taking out her phone to quickly take a picture.

"My hair!" Kurt whined. "I am going out a little later; I'm going to have to fix it now."

"But look at this picture, it is soooo worth it." Marley put the phone in his face and Kurt couldn't help but smile at it. Bernadette had a soft smile on her face and her curls covered Kurt's own hair. It was absolutely adorable.

Kurt returned his attention to talking to a babbling Bernadette and Marley sent the picture to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel felt her phone buzz on her way to her 5:15 class. She pulled out her phone to see a new picture message from Marley.

From Marley (5:03 PM): New Multimedia Message: Bee met my cousin today! She loves him.

Rachel opened the picture and smiled. It was an adorable picture. Then she realized who it was. "Holy shit, it's a small world." She muttered to herself. She had absolutely no idea that Kurt was the cousin that Marley was living with. She quickly shot off a text to Blaine.

To Blaine (5:05 PM): Um, Kurt just met Bernadette. – He's Marley's cousin.

Only thing was Blaine didn't get that text message. He had his phone in his satchel pocket and it was still on vibrate from being in class. Blaine was already at the buzzer at Marley's building. He pressed the button and about thirty seconds later he heard the buzz which unlocked the door. He quickly walked up the stairs.

Blaine was incredibly nervous about Kurt coming over. He had never introduced his daughter to a guy he like before. Hell he never even had a guy he liked before. What was he supposed to say? He just had to tell him the truth. It shouldn't be that hard. Except, to Blaine, it was kind of hard – he was used to this life, this secret. He didn't want to scare Kurt away.

When he got to Marley's door he pushed those thought into the back of his head as he knocked on the door. He could think about it later, now he had to get Bee home.

Marley opened the door. "Hey Blaine! Come on in, it's actually really good timing. My cousin is home for once, you can meet him." She waved her hand shooing him through the door. "He's playing with Bee, she absolutely adores him."

"Really? She likes someone?"

"Yea, crazy right. Come on." They walked into the living room. "Hey Kurt, this is Blaine."


End file.
